The End Can Change
by MrRogers12
Summary: Dicen que no se puede afectar el futuro si viajas al pasado para cambiar algo. Yo creo que sí, además no estoy conforme con el final de Endgame. Así que esto es lo que creo debió suceder. Antes de leerlo, os advierto, contiene spoilers. Así que no leáis si no habéis visto la película. Estáis advertidos.


Antes de que comiencen a leer, deben saber que contiene innumerables spoilers, así que por favor, si aún no han visto la película, eviten seguir aquí. Espero la disfruten tanto cómo yo al escribirla.

* * *

**The End Can Change**

Las cosas no terminaron como pudimos imaginar, la muerte de Tony y el sacrificio de Natasha estaban tan recientes. Había perdido a un gran amigo, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Pero aún más importante, perdí a la mujer con quién nunca pude ser del todo sincero.

Porque justo cuando pensé hacerlo, en ese momento Scott Lang apareció en nuestra puerta con la posibilidad de devolver todo a la normalidad.

Solo han pasado un par de días de que todo llegase a su fin, el funeral de Tony. La pequeña Morgan, esa niña que ha perdido casi todo su mundo, al menos tendrá a Pepper, que es una verdadera guerrera, y aunque creo que nunca se lo he dicho, espero que lo sepa.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, mi mente me traiciona con el recuerdo de Clint frente a mí, después de volver en el tiempo, verlo derrumbarse y no encontrar a la pelirroja a su lado.

—Debí ser yo… —murmura.

Pero en el fondo todos sabemos que no, que ella lo hizo porque hasta el último segundo pensó que si se marchaba, sería fácil de olvidar. Ella creyó que es remplazable. No tenía idea de lo imposible que resultaría para mí estar aquí, sin verle todos los días.

Ojalá no hubiese esperado tanto para darme cuenta de lo que ella realmente significa en mi vida, me aferré al recuerdo de Peggy, negándome la felicidad que caminaba a mi lado desde hace más o menos diez años, cuando aquella espía pelirroja se cruzó en mi destino.

Este dolor es mil veces más intenso que aquel que sentí al sepultar a Carter, ¿Por qué? Porque Natasha estaba a mi lado para mitigarlo. Pero ella no está aquí y jamás volverá.

Cuando amanezca tendré la oportunidad de verle otra vez, aunque sea solo un instante. Regresaré al pasado para cerrar todas las líneas de tiempo que se crearon, y así evitar que algo quede sin concluir, y restablecer el balance.

Aunque la realidad, es que no sé si seré capaz, si tendré la fuerza para despedirme de ella.

* * *

He podido dormir un par de horas, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, solo sé que es el momento. Cuando llego al jardín trasero de la casa de Tony, los chicos están allí esperando, Banner está preparando todo, Sam y Bucky están cerca. Sé que esto no es una despedida, así que no necesitamos ponernos sentimentales.

Aun así, Bruce me dice que intentó que ella regresara cuando chasqueó los dedos, y sé que al igual que yo, también le echa de menos, es inevitable, por un segundo siento celos. Pero me deshago rápido de esa idea, subo a la plataforma y me activo el traje cuántico, en una mano cojo el maletín que contiene las gemas y en la otra el martillo de Thor, que también debe volver a su tiempo.

Escucho las últimas palabras de Banner, aunque realmente no haya prestado atención, sé lo que tengo que hacer y volveré, cuando crea necesario.

Justo ahora me encuentro devolviendo el teseracto, en la distancia puedo ver a Peggy otra vez, camina al lado de uno de sus superiores, tal vez sea él quien le ofrezca ese futuro que ella se merece. Aunque sé, por la fotografía en su oficina, que aún conserva mi recuerdo y se lo agradezco, en cualquier otro momento de vida habría pensado en pasar mis días con ella, pero no es aquí a donde pertenezco, además ella será feliz sin mí, lo he visto.

—Adiós, Peggy —murmuro antes de desaparecer.

Un segundo después aparezco en Asgard, la ciudad de los Dioses. Desafortunadamente no tengo demasiado tiempo para conocer toda esta civilización, aunque me encantaría. Thor nunca me dio la oportunidad de visitarlo aquí, y en el futuro será imposible, porque este lugar ya no existe. Así que me apresuro a encontrar a Jane Foster, ella no está muy feliz de saber que debo poner nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo el Éter, como le conoce a la gema de la realidad. Rápidamente le explico lo que ha ocurrido, y aunque no parece convencida de mis palabras, termina aceptando volver a ser la portadora de aquella fuerza.

—¿Cómo es que…? —me pregunta al ver que sostengo el Mjolnir.

—Cierto, casi lo olvido —digo y cuidadosamente dejo el martillo junto a la cama donde ella se encuentra —. Creo que Thor debe estar vuelto loco, lamento que se lo llevaran sin pedirlo.

Sé, por su expresión, que aún no le queda en claro de lo que hablo, así que me despido de ella, y desaparezco.

Creo que comienzo a acostumbrarme a los viajes en el tiempo. En mi misión ya solo tengo que devolver la gema del tiempo y la del alma. Al llegar, Bruce se ha marchado unos segundos antes, lentamente me acerco a la ancestral.

—Steve Rogers… —susurra de espaldas a mí.

—Hola… —saludo algo tímido, ella se vuelve y me mira.

—Ha funcionado, ¿No es así? —dice mientras abro el maletín, ella puede ver la gema del tiempo, así que se acerca —. Pero su corazón no es feliz, Capitán.

Murmura cogiendo la gema, yo solo suspiro mirando a la nada, aunque gracias a mi mejorada audición puedo saber que guarda aquel objeto.

—Es por una mujer, ¿Cierto? —yo no respondo, aunque sé que es de mala educación —. Claro que lo es, siempre es así —su mano se apoya en mi hombro como señal de consuelo —¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No quiero ser descortés pero… ¿No es peligroso que sepa acerca del futuro? —pregunto mirándole, ella niega —. Claro, usted puede predecirlo, lo había olvidado.

Me sonríe, eso me da confianza para hablar, así que lo hago. Le cuento lo ocurrido y la forma en que Natasha se sacrificó, lo cobarde que fui al no decirle sobre mis sentimientos. Me desahogo, lo necesito. Es algo de lo que no soy capaz de hablar con Sam o Bucky.

—Ella está viva ahora, ¿Por qué no ir a por ella y decírselo? —pregunta la mujer, y sé que la idea suena demasiado fácil.

—Porque en este momento hay un "yo" que convive con ella, estaría interfiriendo y además, al volver a mi realidad ella no estará más.

—Al parecer tiene una respuesta para todo, Capitán y le recuerdo que ese es mi trabajo —dice con diversión —¿Y si pudiese recuperarla? —le miro sin comprender —. El futuro es incierto, ¿No es así? —asiento, aunque no estoy convencido del todo —. Nadie antes ha devuelto la gema del alma. No sabemos si al hacerlo cambiará algo —sigo sin entender—. Hágase un favor, Capitán. Antes de ir a Vormir, vaya a donde le dicta su corazón, deje que sea él quien lo guíe antes de volver a su realidad…

—No sé a qué se refiere.

—Lo sabe, su corazón es puro, solo escúchelo.

Asiento, aunque realmente no entiendo a qué se refiere. Ella me sonríe y por educación le devuelvo el gesto, nos despedimos con un apretón de manos. Después cojo el maletín, suspiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. "Vamos a casa", escucho esa voz dentro de mí, ojalá pudiese especificarlo mejor, sin embargo no es necesario, mis manos se mueven automáticamente y mis dedos ajustan la fecha exacta en el dispositivo, todo ocurre tan rápido.

Cuando abro los ojos, después del viaje, tardo solo unos segundos en darme cuenta del sitio en el que estoy.

Detrás del cristal, en la habitación de práctica se encuentra ella. Tiene la mirada fija en su objetivo, está empuñando con determinación aquella pistola. El cabello sujeto de manera que no obstruya su visión. No tengo dudas, es ella, siempre ha sido ella.

Y me maldigo por haberlo pensado demasiado, y me maldigo por no poder evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas que intentan salir. Natasha ha dejado de disparar, su mirada se vuelve hacia mí, sabe que alguien le observa.

—Hola, Nat… —digo por el intercomunicador, ella sonríe, sabe que puedo verla perfectamente.

—¿Estás llorando? —le escucho preguntar mientras camina hacia la puerta que nos separa —. Es solo un maniquí, no puedes ser tan llorón —se burla y entra en la habitación, quedando frente a mí.

Mi respiración y corazón se aceleran, sé que ella no necesita superpoderes para saber que algo me ocurre, me conoce perfectamente, su sonrisa divertida se esfuma, ahora está preocupada, lo sé.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunta dejando su arma sobre el escritorio que está cerca de nosotros.

—Quiero… —trago pesado para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta, ella frunce el ceño —¿Me harías el honor de cenar conmigo esta noche? —pregunto armándome de valor.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Rogers? —se burla, pero sus ojos tienen un destello diferente, hay algo especial en ellos.

—Sí… ¿Crees que Natasha Romanoff quiera darme una respuesta ahora? —pregunto sonriendo, puedo ver que se sonroja.

—Tal vez… —me dice antes de darse vuelta y dejarme solo en aquel sitio.

De un segundo a otro los nervios se apoderan de mí, y ni siquiera sé lo que significa ese "Tal vez".

Y honestamente, es la primer cita real que tendré desde siempre, nunca antes había estado en una situación similar, todo es nuevo para mí. Así que intento estar a la altura de mis propias expectativas, después de preparar todo vuelvo a la mansión, estoy frente a su puerta. Me tiemblan las piernas y al pasar de los segundos mis nervios se multiplican.

—¿Y si ese "tal vez" en realidad era un no? —me pregunto en voz alta después de haber llamado un par de veces a la puerta sin obtener respuesta.

"Parece que en una noche vivirás también la decepción de que ella no aparezca", se burla mi conciencia. Suspiro y doy media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharme.

De pronto, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me hace detenerme.

—Regla 1, una mujer siempre te hará esperar —me dice sonriendo. Al volverme la encuentro allí, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta.

Lleva un vestido color negro y corto sobre sus rodillas, la tela se ciñe perfectamente acentuando cada curva de su anatomía.

—Estáis perfecta —sé que mi voz es apenas un susurro, y otra vez mis ojos le miran de pies a cabeza, hasta encontrarme con su mirada.

—Tú no estás mal —me dice divertida mientras se acerca, el aire trae consigo su aroma, aspiro profundamente, huele a… ¿Chanel N°5? La verdad es que no lo sé, pero me resulta embriagante —. Tierra llamando a Rogers —su voz es divertida, me golpea ligeramente el pecho y yo abro los ojos, le veo sonreír —¿Esta es tu idea de una cita? Porque de verdad es pésima.

—¡Eh, no! —digo apresurado —Vamos —le extiendo mi brazo, ella lo coge vacilante, comenzamos a caminar a la puerta principal en silencio. No me cuestiona y se lo agradezco.

Cuando estamos por llegar al automóvil que está aparcado fuera, me tenso ante el recuerdo de Banner arrojando aquel banco lejos de nosotros. "Estás traicionando al hombre verde", la voz en mi cabeza hace que mi rostro forme una mueca.

—Es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, he pasado horas maquillándome —ella sigue con su tono burlón, pero al ver sus ojos sé que está preocupada.

—No, no —digo abriendo la puerta para ella, me mira con desconfianza, analizándome.

—Es una cita entre amigos, así que relájate —"Amigos", justo ahora odio esa palabra, pero simplemente sonrío y asiento. Ya tendré tiempo de preocuparme por ello después.

Ella sube al automóvil, así que cierro la puerta y me apresuro rápidamente al otro lado, subo también.

Pronto estamos lejos de todo y de todos, conduzco sin prisas, mientras ella mira a través de la ventana, realmente quiero disfrutar de cada segundo que pueda tenerla conmigo.

Minutos más tarde estamos aparcando en la calle Chambers, en Manhattan.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunta sorprendida mientras abro la puerta para ella.

—Tener una cita —me encojo de hombros —… como amigos —añado sonriendo mientras le extiendo mi mano, ella duda un segundo pero la coge y baja del automóvil.

—Más vale que haya dentro un ascensor —dice mirando hacia arriba, el último piso es el único iluminado —, de otro modo tendrás que llevarme porque con estos tacones no subo más de dos peldaños.

Me mira y se ríe. "Dios, es la mejor melodía que escucharé en la vida", por fin mi conciencia está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Tranquila, el ascensor funciona perfectamente —digo llevándole dentro del edificio, directo a aquellas puertas metálicas.

Una vez dentro marco el número 39, y hacemos el recorrido en silencio, otra vez, de vez en cuando nos veo reflejados en las puertas, Natasha parece distraída, quizá piensa que esto es extraño y que no hay vuelta atrás.

Las puertas se abren, frente a nosotros hay un pequeño pasillo y una puerta de madera al final. Caminamos lentamente, ella me ha cogido el brazo y yo sonrío. Entramos en aquel pent-house. Veo que sus ojos se abren en sorpresa. El lugar es elegante, hay una terraza y las paredes son casi inexistentes, pues están cubiertas por amplios ventanales que van desde el techo al suelo.

La mesa está dispuesta para dos, hay una botella de vino y algunas velas adornan el sitio, las luces son tenues, agradezco que alguien haya inventado el poder controlar la intensidad.

Después de observar el lugar, los ojos de Nat se clavan en mí, espera una respuesta a todo esto, lo sé por la forma en que sus brazos se cruzan sobre su pecho.

—Los amigos no tienen citas —digo acercándome a ella —. Sé que piensas igual —ella se tensa ante mi cercanía —, y también que quizá debería esperar hasta después de la cena para hacer esto, pero…

No logro terminar la frase, tampoco doy tiempo a que Natasha hable, simplemente sujeto su rostro entre mis manos y la beso. Ella no responde, yo simplemente tengo mis labios sobre los suyos sin moverlos, sin exigir respuesta. Definitivamente es diferente a aquel beso que compartimos en las escaleras mecánicas mientras éramos perseguidos.

De pronto sus manos caen de su pecho, se relaja y sus labios comienzan a moverse contra los míos, así que le imito. Su boca se abre ligeramente, lo suficiente para que mi lengua inexperta se aventure dentro de ella.

Mis manos bajan a su cintura, la acerco más a mí. Natasha coloca las suyas detrás de mi cabeza, halando un poco mi cabello, sin llegar a causar daño. Nuestras respiraciones se vuelven aceleradas, mi corazón y el suyo laten aprisa, puedo sentir como se estremece.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, nuestros pulmones lo exigen. Su frente se apoya contra la mía, lentamente abro los ojos y veo que ella los tiene cerrados, intenta recuperar su respiración, y sonríe, también yo lo hago.

—Mi… brújula moral me obliga a disculparme —digo rompiendo el silencio que se formó entre nosotros, mis palabras hacen que abra sus ojos y me mire fijamente —, pero no lo haré —enarca una ceja, ahora con diversión —. Hace mucho he querido hacer esto —ahora se sorprende —. Natasha, yo…

No me permite continuar, coloca un dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar.

—Cenemos… muero de hambre —dice caminando hacia la mesa, me apresuro y abro la silla para ella, asiente con timidez y evita mirarme.

"Lo habéis jodido", me dice la conciencia, yo también guardo silencio mientras coloco sobre la mesa la ensaladera y la lasagna recién salida del horno. Abro la botella de vino y sirvo nuestras copas por mitad. Ella coge la suya y de un sorbo la termina, así que vuelvo a llenarla.

Cenamos en silencio, sigue sin mirarme, concentrada en la comida o cualquier otra cosa que logre distraerla de mí.

—Nat, sé que no soy el mejor cocinero, pero… —digo al ver la mueca que se forma en su rostro.

—¿Qué? No, no —dice aprisa, al fin me mira —. La cena ha estado bien —suspira, eso siempre es mala señal, según Sam —¿Por qué ahora? —pregunta analizándome, creo saber a lo que se refiere.

—Quiero una vida contigo —ella se sorprende y se atraganta con el vino que acaba de beber, le miro preocupado, espero que se reponga para continuar —. Sé que no tendría haber esperado hasta hoy para decírtelo, y que es el peor de los momentos, no sé lo que nos encontraremos mañana —suspiro y cojo sus manos entre las mías, ella observa la unión y después sus ojos se clavan en los míos.

Mueve su boca, quiere hablar pero las palabras se pierden en su garganta, y no le juzgo, sé que cuando se trata de expresar sentimientos, ella no es la más hábil.

—No es necesario que digas algo —sonrío y acaricio sus manos —. Solo necesito que sepas que te amo.

Su rostro es un auténtico poema, sus ojos se han cristalizado a causa de las lágrimas, está claro que lo último que esperaba era una confesión de tal magnitud.

—Y sin importar lo que pase, debes recordar que siempre serás tú.

No me contengo, me pongo en pie y rodeo la mesa hasta quedar frente a ella, que también se ha puesto en pie, le agradezco con una sonrisa. Mi corazón late aprisa, como si acabara de correr la maratón. No espero más, la beso con urgencia y necesidad. Natasha me corresponde, no me hace falta escuchar de sus labios que también me ama, me basta con lo que sus acciones me demuestran, con sentirla estremecer, con ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y notar como su corazón se acelera. Me basta con saber que soy yo quien le hace sentir todo esto.

Sus manos halan mi cabello, el beso se vuelve más intenso y apasionado, mis manos que en un inicio estaban estáticas sobre su cintura, ahora acarician la piel expuesta de su espalda. Ella logra despertar mis más bajos instintos, aunque esta sea la primera vez que estamos tan cerca el uno del otro. Su cuerpo contra el mío, deseoso y entregado a la pasión. La ropa comienza a ser un obstáculo para nuestras ganas. Hábilmente logra desabotonar mi camisa, en cambio yo, tardo un poco en saber qué hacer.

Dando tumbos la llevo a la habitación, ella no se resiste, simplemente se deja llevar. Sus manos acarician mi abdomen haciéndome estremecer y pequeños jadeos salen de mi boca, ella gime cuando muerdo su labio. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, cortamos el beso por unos segundos y con detenimiento veo lo que hay en su mirada, está llena de deseo, el mismo que hay en la mía.

—Nat… yo no… —digo en un susurro mirándole fijamente.

—Lo sé… —sonríe con ternura —. Solo déjate llevar, como hasta ahora —muerde su labio y ese simple gesto le hace ver tan jodidamente sensual.

—Si lo hago mal, solo… —me besa para hacerme callar.

—Relájate y disfruta —murmura sobre mis labios.

Lentamente desliza mi camisa por mis hombros hasta que la prenda cae a mis pies, sus manos recorren cada musculo de mi cuerpo y yo realmente no sé qué hacer, solo logro besar y morder su cuello, sé que eso está bien, porque sus gemidos inundan mis oídos.

Ella besa mi pecho mientras deslizo torpemente el zipper de su vestido, lo hago despacio, es como si una parte de mí esperase que ella me detenga, pero no lo hace, me deja seguir adelante.

Su vestido cae haciéndole compañía a mi camisa, no puedo evitarlo y me aparto un par de segundos, es la primera vez que la veo de esta forma. Su ropa interior le hace ver condenadamente sexy. Y yo quiero decírselo, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Nos besamos otra vez, mis manos desinhibidas recorren su piel hasta quedar sobre su cintura, lo que hace que Natasha tome impulso y de un salto envuelva sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo, es un ágil movimiento que hace que nuestras intimidades se rocen, generando una placentera fricción.

—Mierda… —gruño y ella se ríe contra mi boca — lo siento —me disculpo, entonces me mira, otra vez, con ternura.

—Aquí no hay reglas, puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras —muerde mi labio —. Tus valores quedaron fuera de esta habitación —dice y rápidamente me empuja sobre la cama quedando sobre mí, sentada a horcajadas.

La atraigo hacia mí y la beso, muerdo su labio imitándole, de su boca sale un gemido que provoca que me olvide de todo, solo quiero hacerle el amor. No importa que sea la única vez que estemos así.

* * *

Despierto un tanto desubicado, mi sentido de alerta se activa en cuanto me giro hacia mi derecha y descubro que la cama está vacía.

—¿Nat? —le llamo mientras me visto rápidamente —¿Nat? —vuelvo a llamar mientras me pongo en pie y salgo fuera de la habitación.

Reviso el resto de la casa, pero es inútil. Ella no está.

Camino a la terraza, el sol está naciendo por el horizonte. Curiosamente hay un vaso y una jarra de zumo de naranja, dispuestos en la mesa que está allí, con un poco de desconfianza lo observo, debajo del vaso esta una nota. La cojo al vuelo antes de que el viento se la lleve.

_Sabes que el romanticismo no va conmigo, así que no esperes que esto lo sea._

_Y sé que no debería comenzar este intento de carta con lo siguiente, pero aun así lo haré. ¿Sabes? Para ser tu primera vez, has estado perfecto, Cap._

_No sé con exactitud qué pasa en tu futuro, tampoco la razón por la que volviste aquí, pero sé que debe ser algo realmente malo, lo digo por la forma en que te aferrabas a mi cuerpo y la angustia en tu voz al decir mi nombre mientras dormías._

_Pero también sé que, suceda lo que suceda, encontrarás la forma de que vivamos esa vida juntos y créeme, me encanta la idea de despertar contigo._

_Buen viaje, Steve._

_Posdata: я люблю тебя._

—¿Cómo es que…? —digo en voz alta, y yo mismo me respondo —, me conoce perfectamente.

Ya después buscaría el significado de las últimas palabras, está claro que es ruso y mis conocimientos sobre ese idioma son inexistentes. Suspiro y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, al menos ahora sé que la idea de una vida a su lado, pudo ser posible.

Guardo la nota en mi bolsillo después de leerla una última vez. No tengo mucho tiempo así que aprisa ordeno un poco el lugar. Aun debo viajar a Vormir. Así que cojo el maletín, marco la fecha y el lugar al que debo ir. En un parpadeo estoy allí, en este planeta que si no fuese por lo que ocurrirá, sería casi perfecto.

He llegado un par de minutos antes, así que me oculto detrás de unas rocas cuando escucho las voces de Clint y Natasha aproximándose. Pasan cerca de mí, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza al verla, y quiero detenerla, evitar que se sacrifique, salvarla.

Pero no puedo intervenir, no cuando sé que si lo hago, entonces perderé a Clint y no puedo hacerle eso a su familia, ellos realmente merecen estar juntos.

Cierro mis manos en puños con fuerza, a causa de la impotencia. Todo mi cuerpo está tenso, mi mandíbula desencajada. Para mi mala suerte puedo escuchar su discusión sobre quién es el que debe sacrificarse. Ella lo sabe, yo lo sé.

Y aunque estoy un tanto lejos de la escena para verles, perfectamente puedo imaginarlo. De pronto silencio, un segundo después el grito desgarrador de Clint hace que mis fuerzas fallen y mis piernas no puedan sostenerme haciéndome caer sobre mis rodillas, ella se ha ido.

Lo siguiente ocurre demasiado aprisa, el cielo se ilumina y después todo queda en tinieblas.

Espero un par de segundos y solo entonces salgo de mi escondite. Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, de pronto, un ser espectral se aproxima a mí, en automático me pongo en posición de combate.

—Steven Rogers, hijo de Joseph y Sarah Rogers —la voz, aunque algo distorsionada, me resulta familiar —¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta, entonces su rostro queda al descubierto.

—Tú… —murmuro al ver que se trata de Cráneo Rojo.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Capitán —me sonríe —. Soy el guardián de la gema del alma —responde a mi pregunta silenciosa —. Condenado a estar aquí, tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de poder poseerla.

—Al final siempre obtenemos lo que merecemos, ¿No? —le miro, me relajo un poco, comprendo que él no está aquí para enfrentarse a mí.

—Es una lástima que ese no sea tu caso —sonríe —. Es realmente un desperdicio, una mujer tan hermosa, reducida a eso… —sus palabras me hacen enfurecer, hago el intento de golpearlo lanzándome sobre él, pero lo atravieso, es un fantasma.

—Por favor, Capitán, no seáis ridículo —vuelve a sonreír, eso me enfurece —. No habéis viajado tan lejos de casa para esto, y lamento informarte que la gema ya ha sido cogida, llegas tarde.

—En realidad, he venido a devolverla —digo abriendo el maletín, dejando a la vista la última de las gemas.

—No puedes hacerlo, ahora es vuestra —el brillo de la piedra lo atrae.

—Ahora es innecesaria, y es mi deber devolverla.

—Entonces, hazlo —esa sonrisa burlona aparece nuevamente en su rostro —. Pero no hará que ella regrese.

—¿Por qué? —grito poniéndome en pie, la gema en mi mano se siente realmente pesada e incluso quema —. Estoy dando un alma por un alma, ¿Así funciona, no?

—Sí, eso dice la profecía —suspira —. Pero nadie antes a devuelto la gema, no sabéis lo que sucederá, o si habrá consecuencias —le doy una última mirada antes de acercarme al borde, decidido.

—Habrá que descubrirlo… —digo y dejo caer la piedra al vacío.

Otra vez oscuridad y frío, no sé lo que ocurre, así que pongo todas mis fuerzas en intentar abrir los ojos. Cuando lo consigo, me doy cuenta que la mitad de mi cuerpo está sumergido en el agua. Y estoy solo, volveré a casa solo.

"Al menos pude decirle lo que siento", pienso mientras me pongo en pie. Doy un último vistazo al lugar, con una pequeña parte de mi corazón esperanzado de encontrarla a ella, pero no. Estoy solo.

Suspiro pesadamente, mi aspecto es deplorable. Aun así activo el traje cuántico y marco en el dispositivo el lugar al que volver. Segundos después estoy en el presente.

—Esos han sido más de 5 segundos, Cap. —enarco una ceja al escuchar esa voz, me giro en su dirección.

—¿Tony? —susurro al verlo —¿Cómo es que tú…? —su cara es de un total desconcierto.

Y quiero que responda mi pregunta, que me diga lo que ocurrió. Bajo de la plataforma y me acerco a él, Sam y Bucky, que hasta ahora noto su presencia, me miran preocupados. Rápidamente miro a mi alrededor, todo está igual a cuando me marché, con la diferencia de que Banner no está aquí.

—Bienvenido a casa, Steve —me giro inmediatamente en dirección a esa voz.

Ella está viva.

Sostiene una bandeja con emparedados y Morgan está a su lado sosteniendo un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—Nat… —susurro y me apresuro a su lado, no tengo idea de lo que ha ocurrido —. Estás aquí —digo mientras cojo su rostro entre mis manos, por su cara de desconcierto imagino que piensa que estoy loco, también yo lo creería.

Porque no puedo contenerme más, la beso. Ella se tensa, su postura se vuelve rígida. Lo puedo sentir aun a pesar de que la bandeja de emparedados se interpone entre nosotros. Un par de segundos más tarde se relaja y me devuelve el beso.

—¡Hey, tortolos! —la voz de Tony me trae a la realidad —¡Hay niños aquí! —dice y Morgan se ríe, me separo de Natasha dando un pequeño beso a sus labios, eso le hace sonrojar y por el movimiento de sus dedos, está nerviosa.

—¿Alguien más necesita respuestas o solo yo? —pregunta Sam divertido, al girarme hacia él, Bucky y Tony están asintiendo, secundando sus palabras.

—No te dejarán en paz —susurra Nat antes de acercarse a los chicos, ofreciéndoles los emparedados. Sé que tiene razón, pero este no es el momento.

Solo me importa que ella está aquí, viva. Y aunque suene demasiado egoísta, yo solo quiero disfrutar. Camino un par de pasos hacia ellos, quiero unirme, pero de un instante a otro todo se vuelve oscuridad, las fuerzas abandonan mi cuerpo.

La voz angustiada de Natasha diciendo mi nombre se escucha tan lejana, intento abrir los ojos, pero no puedo.

Despierto en el medio de la pelea, es como si hubiese vuelto a viajar al pasado. Pero se siente diferente, Thanos ha destrozado la mitad de mi escudo.

Así que intento ponerme en pie mientras él habla. De pronto, todos aquellos seres a los que alguna vez nos enfrentamos, se aparecen detrás de él. Todo parece indicar que el final está cerca.

A pesar de ello, me pongo en pie, decidido a morir defendiendo este planeta. Ajusto a mi brazo lo que queda del escudo y camino, aunque algo tambaleante, hasta quedar frente a Thanos. Estoy solo contra él y su ejército, no será una batalla justa, lo sé.

—Cap., ¿Me oyes? —escucho en el intercomunicador, me detengo, creo que estoy alucinando —Cap., soy Sam, ¿Puedes oírme? —presiono el aparato contra mi oído —A tu izquierda.

Me giro lentamente, la verdad estoy adolorido. Entonces lo veo, una especie de portal se abre y de él sale T'Challa junto a su ejército. También están Sam, los guardianes de la galaxia, Doctor Strange, el niño araña. Todos están aquí. Wanda, Bucky… A pesar de todo me falta ella, busco aprisa entre los asistentes, pero no está.

Sé que no puedo perder más tiempo, así que es hora de luchar. La batalla ocurre tal cual la recuerdo, desde nuestro intento por hacer que Scott encuentre su vieja camioneta, hasta el juego de fútbol americano donde intentamos que el guantelete llegue a la zona de anotación, lo sé quizá no es la mejor de las referencias, pero es así como lo he visto yo.

El poder de Wanda es sorprendente, aunque debo decir que está furiosa por lo ocurrido con Visión y le entiendo, también yo estoy molesto, creo que entre ella y yo podemos destruirlo. Pero ahora lo importante es que Queens lleve el artefacto a Scott, no hay tiempo que perder.

Entonces, cuando todo parece perdido. La señorita Danvers aparece para unirse a la fiesta, el nombre de Capitana le sienta muy bien. Ella localiza a Peter, y le pide el guantelete. Una horda de alienígenas se dirige hacia dónde están.

Así todas las chicas se unen a ellos para ayudar. Se preparan para la acción. Valquiria en su Pegaso, Pepper con esa reluciente armadura, la amiga de Scott Lang, Wanda, Okoye, Mantis, Gamora, Shuri y Nebula, no puedo evitarlo y sonrío al verlas a todas, aunque mi sonrisa es a la mitad.

En ese equipo me hace falta ella. Las veo decididas, dispuestas a enfrentar a aquel ejército cuando de pronto…

—¿Comenzaron sin mí? —la voz en el intercomunicador es inconfundible, es la de Natasha, todos la reconocen y al igual que yo, la buscan entre la multitud.

De pronto, de entre algunos escombros, surge ella. La miro en la distancia, se mueve con determinación uniéndose a las demás, mi corazón late aprisa a causa de volver a verla y de la adrenalina de la batalla. No hay tiempo para preguntarnos cómo es que está aquí, cuando la lucha termine, hablaremos

Veo a Thanos aproximándose al guantelete, Danvers se acerca también. Logra distraerlo haciendo que las gemas queden a merced de quien las coja. Intento llegar al lugar, pero Banner se cruza en mi camino y las coge.

—Soy el único que puede hacerlo —me dice mirándome a los ojos, intento encontrar las palabras para persuadirlo, pero él no las escucha.

Se coloca el guantelete y se pone en pie, realmente es un hombre imponente. Thanos le observa y quiere atacarlo, pero Thor y yo somos más rápidos así que lo interceptamos.

Entonces Banner chasquea los dedos, segundos después todo el ejército de Thanos comienza a desaparecer, él puede verlo porque es el último en irse.

—Bruce… —la voz de Natasha me hace mirarle, ella se acerca a él aprisa, le sonríe. También está feliz de tenerla de vuelta.

Tony y yo también nos acercamos. El poder de las gemas ha dañado aún más que la primera vez que Banner las utilizó.

—Está bien —dice en un susurro el hombre verde —. Ganamos —sonríe débilmente mientras Nat sujeta su mano.

—Quédate con nosotros —la voz de ella está rota, y a pesar de los intentos de Tony y Viernes por mantenerlo con vida, sucede lo inevitable.

Bruce simplemente cierra los ojos, quedándose dormido.

* * *

—Steve… —su voz vuelve a llegar a mis oídos, no sé en qué momento cerré mis ojos, pero los siento pesados.

Aun así hago el máximo esfuerzo y los abro.

No estoy en combate, estoy en el interior de la casa de Tony y en una cama, ya que siento la suavidad del colchón debajo de mí.

—Eres un idiota —noto su preocupación por su tono de voz aunque intenta bromear un poco, no lo consigue —. No vuelvas a asustarme así —me dice, entonces giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha y allí está ella.

—Lo siento, de verdad —digo en un susurro y quiero decir más pero ella me lo impide, se abalanza sobre mí y me besa.

—Te amo —murmura contra mis labios.

Creo que otra vez estoy soñando, aunque realmente no me importa. Porque sé que estoy en casa, porque es aquí a su lado, a donde pertenezco. No hay más.

Y sé qué ahora es momento de escribir nuestro propio final.

* * *

Bueno, aquí os dejo esta locura. Si os ha gustado, por favor hacermelo saber con un comentario.


End file.
